


Everything at Stake

by Skud



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Master and Commander
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-04
Updated: 2004-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skud/pseuds/Skud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't the cruise to be taking on youngsters, but Stephen insists on bringing a new mid aboard the Surprise, and Jack supposes it has to do with his intelligence work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything at Stake

This wasn't the cruise to be taking on youngsters, but Stephen had come close to wheedling, and Jack knew better than to refuse him. Besides, Stephen probably had the "intelligence" trump card in his hand; something about the undertone in which he had spoken had suggested there was more to his request than was apparent.

The _Surprise_ already had four midshipmen, all with at least a voyage or two behind them, and two rated as master's mates. This fifth, the diminuitive golden-haired cherub-faced Morton, would hardly take up any more room, though he might take an inordinate amount of attention to make sure he did not fall overboard or put himself in the way of a cannon-ball.

However, young Morton had proved very little trouble at all. He was an agile little fellow, and soon learnt to climb and reef as if he had been doing it for years. Furthermore, Stephen had taken an unusual interest in the boy, teaching him sabre drill and inviting him privately to his cabin from time to time, where they pored over books together.

Jack was almost jealous of the time they spent together; moreso because he felt there must be some kind of mystery behind it. Stephen had shown up -- late, as usual -- at Portsmouth with this child, having just come from London; where he had picked up his protege nobody knew, and Stephen made no mention of it beyond a brief reference to Sir Joseph Blaine, who Jack knew to be Stephen's superior in the naval intelligence department. The several sealed chests that Stephen had brought aboard and stowed in the deepest recesses of the hold had done nothing to allay his suspicions, but Jack could not find a suitable way to raise the subject without seeming to be requiring an answer of a subordinate, rather than requesting one of a friend.

Those same chests, and Midshipman Morton, went ashore with Stephen at Lisbon, and Jack watched the departing cutter with a sense of uneasiness. So many times he had watched Stephen landing under cover of darkness, and each time he was chilled by the sense of unknowable danger that might engulf him. Jack's danger was a barefaced, open thing: wind and water, smoke and powder, grapeshot and boarding axe; he could not imagine what occult forces might range themselves against Stephen ashore, and he could not feel comfortable until he had him safe aboard again.

This time they returned just after dawn, without the chests, but with two large bundles wrapped in black cloth. Stephen would not let them out of his sight, and almost fell into the sea getting them aboard before hurrying to stow them in the small cabin off the sick-berth.

Morton joined him there during the afternoon watch, tapping quickly on the door and then entering before being bidden.

"Take a seat, my dear," said Stephen, "and let me show you what I have found." He spread a large leather-bound book on Morton's lap and turned the yellowed pages until he found the one he was looking for. "I am certain it is an Azkalash demon, quite certain. Do you see the protuberant mandibles, the distinctive colouring?" He indicated these anatomical curiosities on the gruesome body laid out for dissection on the table.

"I was too busy killing it," replied Morton, "I almost thought it had me there, until I cut it in half."

"Sure, you are very handy with the sword, though I do wish you would take more care of your guard and rely less on your strength. We shall have to find more time to train."

Morton looked sullen and pouted, thinking no doubt of the watches he was expected to keep and the navigation problems set by the captain; Stephen was compelled to remind him of his duty: "To every generation is born a slayer, as you know. She alone is given the strength to fight --"

"I know, I know; but why must I do it as a midshipman?"

"Why, because there was no other way to get to Lisbon; the Captain would never have allowed a woman aboard, and besides I could not have explained the necessity of sabre drill in that case, and you could not have managed it nearly as well in a gown. Now, we must work on your close combat; have you the sharpened belaying pin?"

* * *

The discreet green door opened almost before Stephen had taken his hand from the knocker, and he was ushered inside. Sir Joseph welcomed him warmly, and offered him a seat by the fire and a glass of sherry.

"What news?" he asked once they were settled, an expression of keen interest on his face.

"As good as you could wish for," said Stephen, and reached into his pocket. "I have brought you these Amazonian coleoptera, which I believe are unknown to science; I had them from a man who had spent several months in the Brazilian rainforest."

"Devil take your beetles, Maturin; what of the other matter?"

Stephen saw that his friend had no interest in entomology at this time, and proceeded to the more important matter at hand. He reached inside his waistcoat, and withdrew a flat package which he had been carrying close against his body.

"This is the skin of the Azkalash demon. I dissected it myself, with the slayer's assistance; you can see the unusual colouring. I apologise for the stitches; it was cut in half by a sword."

"This is excellent, excellent indeed! Now, I must ask for your thoughts on another matter. Do you know this man?" He passed over a piece of paper with a sketch on it.

Stephen's gaze rested on the drawing for a few long moments, noting the dark eyes, the brooding expression, the line of the jaw; thoughts came tumbling one upon the other, and when he spoke it was with great care. "Yes; I believe I encountered him in Dublin during the uprising in ninety-eight. I do not recall his name, but I remember him as a man of great passion and fury."

"His name, the name he had then, is not relevant. He has turned, and gone over to the side of evil. They call him Angelus. And I have just received news that has been seen in Paris."

Stephen weighed the implications, and frowned. "Does the watchers' council know?"

"Yes; Sir Joseph Banks himself informed me of it. He also received word, through some of our _underground_ sources, that Angelus and several other vampires are expected to depart for America shortly. They sail from Le Havre on Tuesday night, aboard the _Bellone_; the passengers will be in coffins in the hold, of course. We will need a fast ship with a courageous captain to pursue her."

"I think I can assure you that the _Surprise_ and her captain would be delighted to oblige you."

"Aubrey doesn't suspect anything?"

"Never in life! He is the most innocent creature alive. Why, he telling me just yesterday that he thought Morton a likely lad, and that he would be happy to take him again on his next voyage."

Sir Joseph smiled. "Very well. I shall have orders sent to Portsmouth immedately."


End file.
